fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Nico
Nico is a fighter in the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment and a member of the sub-group Berserker's. He is a close friend to Zack, and is one of the few remaining Berserkers. Story |-| Season 2= "Worlds Apart" At some point, after the Battle of Fitchburg, Nico was recruited by John Pope to join the Berserkers. Nico went on a mission to ambush the skitters before the can attack, but there plan was cut short when Beamers targeted the vehicles the were riding in, Nico jumped out of the truck, and took cover as the Beaamer destroyed the vehicles. He arrives back to camp from the failed mission with Zack. He later leaves the camp on his bike, and can be seen at the front of the convoy while on the road. "Shall We Gather at the River" As Jamil repairs the bridge, Weaver tells the Berserkers to stay back as they 2nd Mass cross, and cover them from the Skitters and Mechs. When the Skitters overrun them, they ride across the bridge to safety; and witnesses Tom being blown up on the bridge by Pope. "Compass" At the new airport carrier camp, after Jimmy's death, Nico enjoys beer with the other Berserkers during Pope's 'Cocktail Hour'. And when Tom and Pope start brawling over Jimmy's compass, Nico cheers. Nico attends the funeral of Jimmy Boland. "Young Bloods" At the new camp on the way to Charleston, he rests and listens to Boon rapping about Matt in the rain. "Love and Other Acts of Courage" The next morning, when they catch the Red Eye skitter, he approaches the truck which has the skitter tied up on. "Homecoming" Arriving at the new hospital camp, the 2nd Mass have run out of fuel, so Tector, Zack and Nico go on a successful fuel run, and bring back gallons of oil and fuel. "Molon Labe" The next night, when Karen attacks the hospital, he watches as his fellow Berserker Boon gets shot down by a Mech. Then when the Espheni leader is used as a decoy, Nico escapes the hospital camp with the 2nd Mass. "Death March" The next week on the road to Charleston, when the arrive to the broken bridge that would lead them into Charleston, the 2nd Mass are found by Jim Porter. "The Price of Greatness" Porter leads the 2nd Mass into the underground camp where they are set up. During the first night, he argues about handing over his guns; and later listens to Jeanne and Tom's speech. When the 2nd Mass are being detained, he is forced to go into a specific location, which is soon occupied by Ben and the rebel skitters, as the skitters walk in, he backs away from them with Zack and leaves. "A More Perfect Union" When the Volm ships causes the ground to shake, he runs outside and witnesses the storm caused by the Volm ships landing; and looks on as Cochise exits the ship. |-| Season 3= "On Thin Ice" Nico is seen in Charleston moving supplies with Zack. He is later seen at The Nest, John Pope's new bar. "Collateral Damage" Nico plays poker with Lee Tedeschi, and watches as she wins a Hershey Bar. The next morning he grabs some breakfast along with Zack. "Badlands" After Lee is impaled by a piece of re-bar, Nico waits outside the hospital room, she is in with the other Berserkers. Later the night, he listens to Tom's speech about Lee and the Liberty Tree, and puts a leaf which has a name on it of someone he lost on the Liberty Tree. "At All Costs" Nico is seen walking around Charleston. "Search and Recover" When Hal, controlled by the eye worms, holds Tom hostage, Nico and the Berserkers surround the building, and are dismissed when they unload their clips at Hal when he shoots around Weaver. Later the same night, he watches as the Mason family leave the camp to find Anne and Lexi. "Be Silent and Come Out" TBA "The Pickett Line" TBA "Strange Brew" TBA "Journey to Xilbalba" When Lourdes plants a bomb that caves in the underground part of the camp, and trap several people down below; Nico and the Berserkers pull of rocks a location where Ben tells them to. "Brazil" Nico joins Tom when he brings the Volm weapon to Boston to take down the tower. He watches as the tower collapses and the grid go down, he cheers after it goes down, but is interrupted when the other Volm land on the destruction of the tower. Nico sat next to Zack during the celebration and played the drums. The next day Weaver informed the 2nd Mass of the Volm’s plan to relocate them to Brazil and they needed to leave before then. Nico was among the fighters gathered when Cochise and five other Volm came to begin their relocation. Niko leaves the camp later that night, and covers in the trees when a Espheni ship lands, the next morning he helps Pope fix his car. |-| Return to Charleston= As he is returning to Charleston, the man with the video camera interviews Pope, with Niko, Lyle and Zack watching on. He introduces his Berserkers, Lyle first, Nico then Zack who is said to be a handy man with a machine gun. |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" 22 days after travelling back to Charleston and safety, the 2nd Mass is finally near home. However, things are not so simple as the Espheni attack. As the Espheni is dropping large obelisks that create a grid that keeps everyone grouped together on the 2nd Mass forces. Nico scatters with the rest of the 2nd Mass, and nearly runs into one of the laser walls. Niko escapes with his life, and joins the group led by Anne. "The Eye" As Anne collapses and has a dream, Anne leads her group to where Alexis is, as she knows her location through a dream; then Niko arrives at Chinatown with the group. "Door Number Three" When Pope arrives to Chinatown, Nico and Zack greet him. Later, during the night Nico listens to Maggie's speech about Alexis Glass-Mason being a threat and having to do something about her. Later, Nico tries to storm the courtyard with Pope, Hal, Maggie, Dingaan, Zack and most of the 2nd Mass to kill Alexis, however is stopped by the believers of Lexi, and Hal. He stands at the front and does not let anyone pass to reach Lexi. "Saturday Night Massacre" Niko listens in when Anthony arrives back to Chinatown after being freed by Scorch. When Chinatown gets prepared to fight the Espheni, Niko helps set up barricades and collect materials. Niko is one of the only fighters that survived when the street was destroyed by a gas leak. He later hides in the fallout shelter with the remaining survivors. "A Thing With Feathers" The next day, Nico exists the fallout shelter and helps search for any survivors. He listens in to Weaver making a speech, and after Matt tackles Pope to the ground, Nico helps Pope up. Later that night, he sits in as the remaining survivors speak about the people who died in the battle. "Til Death Do Us Part" As the 2nd Mass and Chinatown survivors unearth the Beamer that is covered in rubble, Nico stands guard while they do so. Later, he attends the wedding of Anne Glass and Tom Mason. After Shaq interrupts them, he watches as he blows the whistle that causes the Beamer to unearth itself. "Drawing Straws" Nico along with Tom, Anthony and a few others, listens in as Anthony translates the Spanish message, about not fighting, and hiding from the Espheni. Later, Nico gets a bowl of food, and listens as Tom and the others argue about who is the best person to fly the beamer. When Matt Mason suggests to draw straws, everyone agrees except for Tom, saying that the best man should fly the beamer; however in the end the fighters who want to fly the beamer to the moon write there name on a piece of paper and place it in a hollowed out log. It is assumed that Nico put his name in, as near to all the fighters did. He watches as Tom pulls the two names out of the hat that will fly the beamer, and the next morning says his goodbyes to Tom; however the flight is delayed when Dingaan Botha yells out that something is coming, and Nico follows Weaver through Chinatown, and witnesses several beamers being mysteriously destroyed, then watches as Lexi walks to Tom. "Space Oddity" Nico watches as Lexi speaks to her father, when Tom tells everyone to take cover, he takes off to an unknown location. Nico is later seen in Tom's dream, caused by Lexi. "Shoot the Moon" Nico is first seen going out with his patrol, which includes Zack, Jon and a few other fighters. When the portable harness farm is dropped down by a Beamer, Nico survived possibly by finding higher ground or fighting of the harnesses. The next day after the farm is destroyed, he walks out into the open and speaks with Zack. Appearances Gallery Niko-Berserkers.PNG Niko-S3.PNG Niko-Brazil.PNG Niko-CelebrationS3.PNG Niko-S4Interview.PNG 2ndMass-4x01.PNG Berserkers-4x06.PNG Lexi-Lourdes-4x07.PNG Niko-4x10.PNG Pope 3392.jpg 427015_10151327896980311_1387586682_n.jpg 429484_10151327895330311_1710537264_n.jpg Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:2nd Mass Members Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Fighter Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Militia Category:Living Characters